Wish Maker - The Beginning
by esemsails
Summary: How will this new guild make everything different? Can they save Fiore or will they lose each other in the process? Rated T for language.


**Hello guys, and welcome to my story! I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and at the end of the chapter, if you're interested in submitting an OC, that would be great so read the form at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>"Coming in 8th place... Fairy Tail!" the announcer, Chapati Lola announced.<p>

When Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Elfman appeared at the battlefield, the whole stadium was filled with boos.

"Boo!"

"Go away, fairy scum!"

The members from Fairy Tail were startled to this reaction from the crowd. Natsu was close to plummeting everybody who booed but Lucy stopped him from doing so.

"7th place, Quatro Cerberus!"

A group of 5 men appeared with a shout of, "Wild Four!" making the crowd scream, forgetting the previous event causing everybody in Fairy Tail to frown.

"6th place is the all woman's guild, Mermaid Heel!"

"5th place, Blue Pegasus!"

"4th place, Lamia Scale!"

"3rd place... it's a guild that has entered the Grand Magic Games for the first time!" Everybody turned their heads to 5 figures that were walking out, interested in what guild it was. "Let's welcome Wish Maker!"

5 people came out, one of them holding a black flag with their guild mark on it. It had a backwards 'C' surrounding a circle with a star in the space in the 'C'.

The one holding the flag had on a white robe that went all the way down to his feet, which had on the same colored boots. He had a bandage over his left eye with his white-grayish hair covered some of it. His right eye was a clear, sky blue color that sparkled in the light. He looked like he was either in his early twenties or in his late teens. His clothes and boots were outlined with a gold color that shined. On the back of his robe was the same symbol that was on the flag.

A girl, next to the boy had dark brown hair, almost black. Her bangs were swaying over so it covered her right eye which was a dark brownish reddish color. She had on a purple collared shirt that was tucked into her black jeans with black sneakers. She also had a fairly light skin, contrasting the colors she was wearing. She had the guild mark on the back of her hand in purple. She had her arms crossed with a frown on her face. She looked as if she was around her mid teens.

On the other side of the flag, was a boy, who looked no older than 12. He had wild, messy dark blue hair that was flying in every direction possible. He had on a blue shirt that went around his neck loosely with it outlined by white. He also had on black shorts that ended right above his knee. His feet were covered in blue sandals, as they sunk into the sandy ground beneath him.

Behind the girl, was another boy, who looked about the same age as the one previously mentioned. Instead of messy hair, his dark red hair was neatly brushed into a slight mohawk. He had the same clothes design as the other boy except that instead of blue and white, his was red and black.

Last but not least, behind the blue clothed boy was a black haired boy wearing a black baseball cap that shadowed his dark blue eyes that shone with a mischievous glint. He looked as if he was a year or two older than the boy in front of him, seeing that he was taller and his body was more toned and built. He had tan skin along with a black shirt over a white one and black pants that were folded up to the bottom of his knee.

"2nd place is... Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapati announced when Wish Maker's guild members were out.

The crowd started to murmur in confusion, as well as Natsu and his team. He looked over to where his guild was cheering with a questioning look. Their guild master, Makarov Dreyer just laughed.

"You see? This is the power of Fairy Tail!" he yelled with the rest of his guild yelling with him.

"Ah, the crowd seems to be confused." Yajima, the other announcer commented, earning a shout of "Yeah"s from the crowd.

"This year, we have allowed 2 teams from each guild to join." Chapati explained. "That's why so many guilds were participating."

"But isn't this unfair? Like when there are group battles, they can just team up." Jenny Realight, the guest commentator commented.

An agreement of nods flowed in the crowd while Natsu was enraged.

"Why are you guys here?" he bellowed, making the audience go quiet.

"Shut up, Salamander. Gramps wanted this as a surprise." Laxus, the leader of Fairy Tail Team B replied with a calm voice.

"Well, I don't this this guild will have any trouble fighting each other." Yajima chuckled.

"Ah, yes. And last but not least... In first place... Sabertooth!" Chapati yelled over the roars of cheers that erupted as the 5 members from Sabertooth appeared.

"Sabertooth!"

"Go get them!"

"Plummet those fairies!"

The Sabertooth members looked over at the members in Fairy Tail.

It was a whisper but with Natsu's and Gajeel's hearing, they heard what they said.

"That little girl was our welcome gift."

Natsu's look turned into one that showed nothing but hatred for Sabertooth.

Sabertooth's dragon slayer, Sting Eucliffe smirked at the dragon slayers.

"The tournament will be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one surprise event. For the surprise event, the winning team will get 10 points, 2nd place will get 8 points, 3rd place will get 6 points, 4th place will get 4 points, 5th place will get 3 points and so on with the last place getting no points." Yajima explained once every team was on the battle grounds.

"And for battles, the winner will get 10 points and the loser will get none. If there happens to be a draw, each team will receive 5 points." Jenny said.

"And for today's first event... It will be 'Hidden'! Will everybody send out a team member to participate?" Chapati asked.

Once the announcer had said that, each team went into discussion on who to send out.

"For Quatro Cerberus, Jager will participate!" A buff white haired man stepped out from Quatro Cerberus' stand, shouting a 'Four' after the ones that were currently in the stand shouted 'Wild'.

"Beth Vanderwood will be coming from Mermaid Heel!" a young, orange haired girl appeared from the Mermaid Heel stand.

"From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm will be joining!" a scream of girls broke through the audience as the blonde snow mage took the stage.

"For Fairy Tail Team A and B, they will be sending out Gray Fullbuster along with Juvia Lockser!" Gray appeared with his hand behind his hand while Juvia had hearts for eyes while staring at the ice mage.

"It looks like Lyon Vastia will be joining as well!" a man with blueish silver hair appeared while smirking towards Gray.

"This battle will determine who will get the beloved Juvia!" he yelled towards Gray.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm not going to lose." Gray yelled back.

"It seems like Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale are already heated up for battle!" Chapati commented. "It seems that Wish Maker is sending out Jason Blue!" the boy wearing the black baseball hat stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

"Last but not least, it seems that Rufus Lore!" a man with a red feathered had stepped out of team Sabertooth's booth causing the audience to go wild again. "Now, we shall explain the rules of this game." Yajima started to say. "In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors. "

"Mages will win 1 point when they attack another competitor. On the other hand, mages will lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone. 10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city. Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached. The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes." Chapati finished. "Has everybody understood?" all of the contestants nodded. "All right! Let's get this started!"

The contestants were teleported into the town that was created for this purpose. When the spawned into the town, it was filled with clones of each contestant, causing a certain water mage to squeal in delight.

"Gray-sama! There are many Gray-sama! Juvia is very happy!" Juvia hugged a clone, causing Fairy Tail team B to lose a point in the game earning a groan from Laxus.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to send her." he muttered as he shook his head.

Meanwhile, the others had already started their hunt. Gray and Lyon had started to walk around. Rufus was on top of a building watching everything while Eve was looking at his surroundings. The contestant from Wish Maker was nowhere to be seen, making the others tense up.

"Shadow wave!" a veil of darkness had appeared from nowhere, heading towards the clones. Right when it was about to hit the clones, it quickly changed it's direction as if it was attracted by something. It soon found it's target as a cry from a certain white haired mage startled the others.

"It seems like Jason from Wish Maker has took the first point!" the cameras were now focused on the teen who was smiling at his work.

"Aaaaand... that's how it's done!" he exclaimed. "You deserve a pat on the back buddy." he started to pat himself on the back earning stares from the audience.

"Hmph... Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars!" Rufus chanted. The sky suddenly turned dark and in a few seconds, it looked as if it was night in the town. Rufus' body began to glow a bright yellow color until they each shot out in 7 different directions, aiming for a target.

"Woah! You use the same magic as Pops!" Jason exclaimed, watching the yellow beam heading for him. He smirked as he seemed to 'sink' in the ground, causing the attack to miss. "Haha! Better try harder than that!" he taunted as he reappeared.

Meanwhile, the others didn't get lucky unlike Jason. They got hit by the attacks, making the town fill up with their cries of pain.

The game ended after a few minutes, letting the contestants return to their own booth.

"It seems like... Sabertooth has won the game, earning their team, 10 points!" a roar of cheering filled up the stadium. "And in second place, Wish Maker! In third place we have Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced.

"In fourth place, it looks like we have Lamia Scale." Yajima announced after. "And for fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth places, we have Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Fairy Tail Team B and A."

"It looks like Sabertooth is in the lead... You did great, Eve!" Jenny pouted.

Gray and Juvia headed to their teams with their head swung down in shame.

"Juvia is sorry." Juvia apologized to her team mates with Mirajane rubbing her back with a concerned gaze.

"It's okay. We're going to kick their asses later to don't worry about it." Gajeel muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, Jason waltzed over to Wish Maker's spot with a huge grin on his face.

"How'd I do? How'd I do?" he asked with an enthusiastic face.

"Ha ha, you did good, Jason." the tall guy wearing the white robe said, patting Jason's head.

"Don't treat me like a kid, Ryu!" Jason yelled. He then looked over to the dark haired girl. "Yui, how did I do?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

The girl slowly turned to look at the younger boy in front of her and gave him a frown.

"You could have won." she said before walking off into the shadows.

Jason's face turned into a sad face for a second before turning to his team mates with a smile. "Guess who's grumpy today?"

* * *

><p>"And our first match of the day will be Wish Maker's Alex Infinity verses Fairy Tail Team A's Elfman Strauss!"<p>

The kid in blue from Wish Maker's booth stepped out with Elfman's eyes widening.

The kid must have noticed his stare at him making him glare back at the buff man.

"Just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean that you can beat me you know." a menacing aura surrounded him, making Elfman gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap.<strong>

**As you can see, I'm just following the story line, just putting in my OC guild, Wish Maker in the place of Raven Tail.**

**But since it is an OC guild and my brain is all jumbled up, I was wondering if you, readers could help me with some OCs.**

**But let me warn you, I don't think any of them are going to appear in the GMG arc.**

**If you are interested, fill in the form below and PM it to me, thank you.**

**OC FORM**

**NAME:**

**MAGIC:**

**AGE:**

**GENDER:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**APPEARANCE: **

**RANK (C being the lowest with S being the highest):**

**EXTRA INFO :**


End file.
